


A Secret Worth Telling

by starkerstock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forced Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerstock/pseuds/starkerstock
Summary: long stares and short whispers followed them everywhere.





	A Secret Worth Telling

Peter found himself pacing as he waited for the elevator to approach the top floor. Pepper had called an emergency meeting with him and tony and he could only image what she needed to talk about. So he left school and was picked up by happy. 

There was an unmistakable ring that sounded as the doors opened. Peter slowly stepped out before composing himself and walking into the conference room. 

Tony was sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. Pepper stood in front of the large table as Peter found his seat. He made sure to sit a few chairs from tony as the table was fairly large and he didn't want to give pepper any ideas. 

He could tell that tony was as nervous as he was about the whole ordeal. Usually it would go unnoticed by anyone else, but from all the time they had spent together peter had picked up a few things. Tony and him had been together for almost a year and a half. 

The two had been at the tower one night working on peters new suit. Both were well aware of their feelings for one another, but still oblivious to how the other felt of them. The moment was so clearly engraved in their minds.

——

"Tony? I need to talk to you about something," peter had asked. "You know you can tell me anything kid," Tony replied with the frequently used nickname he had for him. Peter turned around as to not show tony just how on edge the topic made him.

"That's the thing...I don't know how to tell you." Tony watched as peter brought a hand up to the back of his neck and dipped his head down. He listened to his shaky breaths that filled the room. "I'm worried that you won't feel the same way," peter finally said. He turned to face tony, but kept his eyes trained on the floor. 

Tony stepped closer to peter, bringing his hand to his jaw. "Did you ever stop to think I felt the same way?" Tony asked him. With that the two shared their first kiss. Peter couldn't describe the relief, and love he felt in that moment.

When they pulled apart, tony looked him straight in the eyes, "Ever sense we've meant, I've known there was something more between us...like we were supposed to meet".  
Peter didn't know how to respond, he just kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

——

   "I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here," Pepper began. Their lack of silence seemed to serve as an adequate answer, and she continued. "I need honest replies to what I'm about to ask you," she stayed calm and collected as she pulled up a news article on the screen. 

    Peter felt his heart stop, and the air left his lungs. There displayed on the screen in front of him read, 

Tony Stark's intimate relationship with his underaged intern

Under the article headline, there was a picture of both tony and peter. Tony recognized it instantly. Him and peter were laid out on their bed in the penthouse, sharing a kiss. The next shot was of both of them holding each other. 

"How long has this been going on, and what is this?" Pepper asked, gesturing to the screen.  
Peter could feel Tony's gaze on him but refused to met his eye. 

"Almost two years, but it's not a fling...I love him," Tony finally told her. Peter could make out an audible quiver to his words. 

"Well, PR and I have been working on keeping these pictures under lock, but they are starting to reach larger outlets. The thing that I think would be best is to either release an official statement or wait for it to die down...however, speculation could only make the situation worse." Pepper informed them. 

There was a few beats of silence before Pepper spoke again. "I hate to say this, but things are about to get rough no matter what you choose. So I have to say, if either of you can't handle this now is the time to...break it off."

This got both peter and tony's attention. Tony was about to protest when peter spoke for the first time. "Can you please get out," it had come out so softly that Tony though he imagined it. 

"I'm really sorry, I just need to understand what you would like me to do about this. Jus let me know what you two decide, I'll be in damage control," she gathered her things and left them alone. 

——

Peter could hear the chair shuffle at the other end of the table, and seconds later tony was by his side. He placed his arms around peter, who instantly leaned into his touch. 

"I'm so sorry, love. Whatever you want we will do it, I promise this will all work out," the comforting words broke something in peter. He grabbed tony impossibly closer and allowed his tears to fall. 

Tony rubbed soothing circles into peters sides and allowed him to cry. All he ever wanted to do was keep the people he loved safe. These days the list was running low, but peter was at the top. 

"This isn't going to change anything between us, is it? I still want to be with you," he said in a shaky breath. Those words made tony's heart ache. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to us baby, but nothing and no one could ever make me stop loving you. So I'll be here as long as you'll have me. You're stuck with me."

Peter let out a wet chuckle, and pulled his head away from tony's neck. He looked lovingly into his boyfriends eyes, and pulled him into a kiss. 

"I don't know what I would do without you, petey," he couldn't help but feel at ease for the first time sense the meeting started. So he allowed tony to hold him, as they both let it sink in.

"We should release a statement, but I have talk to may first," Peter needed to be the one to tell may before the media did. 

"Alright, we can talk to pepper and then you and I can go to mays," the fear was back as tony approved his requests. He had always been afraid of how she would react, not to his sexuality, but to his partner. 

Tony could see that peter was getting worried and pulled him close once more. 

"May would never stop loving you, and neither would I. She might hate my guts, but never yours. You've got nothing to worry about," Peter nodded into his chest but didn't pull away. 

There was a gentle knock on the office door, and tony let a soft reply. Pepper entered and observed the twos position, offering them a sad smile. Peter lifted his head, and wiped his face one last time before addressing pepper.

"I'm sorry I told you to leave, I know your just trying to help," he told her as she settled down in the other open chair next to him. 

"You've got nothing to apologize for sweetie, I know how overwhelming this must be," her sentiment reassured peter.

"We decided that making a statement would be the best," Tony told her, placing a hand on peters thigh reinsuring him. Peter nodded in agreement. 

"But I need to talk to my aunt first before we say anything," he added on, and pepper seemed to understand.

"We can talk about the details after you two have had a bit more time to process. But the sooner the better," they seemed to understand. Tony stood and held out a hand for peter. 

"I'll call you in the morning, just keep me updated," Tony told her.

"Of course, I'll talk to you soon. You already know the deal, no social media until this has all died down. Same goes for you peter," with that she lead the couple out of the room, and they both went their separate ways. 

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Tony intertwined their hands, and Pete leaned into his side. 

"I know, as long as I have you everything will be alright."


End file.
